Be Mine
by RavencherrY
Summary: Direvisi, dipost ulang dan dilanjutkan diakun Key Ikarus!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Be My Mine**

.

fic yang gak menjanjikan apapun.

.

kemungkinan bakalan ngebosenin

dan bertele-tele.

.

buat yang ngerasa gak cocok gak usah

maksain baca chap selanjutnya ya.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sudah ke sekian kalinya hari ini, Sudah ke puluhan kalinya di minggu ini, dan sudah ke ratusan kalinya di bulan ini. Lebih baik jangan katakan ke berapa kalinya di tahun ini Sasuke menatap gadis berhelaian pink panjang hingga menyentuh pinggulnya. Helaian itu terlihat indah dan halus saat angin menerpanya. Panjang dan lurus. Wajah bulat dengan emerald teduh serta bibir kissable membuatnya selalu merajai atensi Sasuke sejak pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya. Cantik. Itulah kata yang awalnya selalu terlintas di pikiranya setiap kali memperhatikan teman sekelasnya itu. Dan hanya butuh sedikit waktu bagi Sasuke untuk berubah dari sekedar mengagumi jadi ingin memiliki, yang sayangnya sulit di wujudkan. Sebuah keberuntungan baginya bisa selalu satu kelas dengan pujaan hatinya selama lebih dari dua tahun ini. Sekarang mereka menginjak pertengahan semester pertama kelas tiga.

"Kau bisa jadi pemimpi akut jika hanya terus memandanginya. Seharusnya kau sedikit berusaha, seperti yang lainya" Sasuke mendengus remeh mendengar ucapan Naruto yang datang membawa makananya. Mereka sedang di kantin kalau ingin tau. Dan Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah yang segaris lurus dengan jendela kantin di samping meja mereka. Tentu saja kebiasaan Sakura itulah yang membuat Sasuke memilih meja ini.

"Kau tahu itu sangat sulit" gumam Sasuke. Tentu saja sangat sulit karna Sakura akan histeris jika di sentuh seorang pria. Tanpa terkecuali. Terhitung dua kali Sasuke pernah melihat secara langsung tangisan pilu dan bagaimana ketakutanya Sakura saat Sai yang menyukainya memegang tanganya berniat menyatakan cinta. Niat Sai urung saat melihat reaksi Sakura. Kedua terjadi sekitar setahun lalu saat adik kelas bermaksud mengerjainya karna tahu kelemahan Sakura itu. Sasuke yang tak terima dengan beringas menghajar adik kelas kurang ajar itu. Dan mulai saat itu Sasuke selalu menjaga Sakura diam-diam. Tatapan mengancam selalu Sasuke layangkan pada setiap pria yang berada di dekat Sakura. Siapa yang berani berpikir melawanya? pamanya adalah kepala sekolah di sini. Bahkan sekolah ini adalah milik Uchiha. Apalagi dia di dukung oleh teman-temanya yang bisa di bilang berandal konglomerat.

"Kalau tidak sulit aku pasti sudah mendapatkanya" celetuk Sai yang duduk di seberang Sasuke.

"Sebelum itu kau akan mengalami perang dengan Uchiha. Aku yakin itu sangat menyusahkan" Sahut Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan teman-temanya.

"Mawar berduri itu punya banyak penggemar ya. Aku cukup dengan lavender saja" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Daripada di sebut mawar berduri sepertinya gadis itu lebih tepat di sebut sakura yang rapuh. Onixnya kembali menatap Sakura yang kini tertidur. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya. Sakuranya selalu menghadirkan warna pelangi di setiap harinya. Meski terkadang dia sangat ingin berinteraksi dengan wajar dengan gadisnya.

"Berhentilah berkhayal" Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Shikamaru yang menyapa pendengaranya. "Apa kau tak bosan selalu melihatnya? Ini sudah lebih dari dua tahun. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau berhenti" Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dia mengalihkan pandanganya pada Naruto yang asik menceritakan tentang Hinata, pacarnya pada Sai. Dan sepertinya Naruto berniat mencomblangkan Sai pada Ino, teman pacarnya yang sekelas dengan Sasuke. Dia tahu karna gadis pirang itu adalah teman sebangku Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah melihat Sakura akrab dengan gadis itu.

"Kau benar. Aku harus berhenti memperhatikanya. Akan ku jadikan dia miliku" Ucap Sasuke pelan dan yakin.

"Ku rasa itu lebik baik. Dan kau bisa mengenalkanku pada sepupunya" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dia tahu bagaimana kerasnya Shikamaru berusaha mendekati Temari, sepupu Sakura yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis. Tapi Temari terlalu jantan untuk di dekati secara normal.

"Entahlah. Ku pikir akan menyebalkan jika kita bersaudara" Sasuke menepuk bahu Shikamaru seraya beranjak dari kantin karna bel masuk berbunyi. Di liriknya Sakura yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan pohon itu. Sepertinya gadis itu bangun karna terkejut mendengar bel masuk.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung perhatian Sasuke fokus ke depan, bukan papan tulis melainkan Sakura yang duduk di urutan pertama barisan di sebelah barisanya. Posisinya yang berada di urutan ke tiga dari depan membuatnya leluasa menikmati wajah cantik Sakura dalam berbagai ekspresi saat gadis itu memperhatikan penjelasan guru.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sasuke masih setia duduk di bangkunya meski sudah selesai mengemas barang-barangnya. Apalagi alasanya kalau bukan Sakura yang masih duduk tenang menunggu suasana sepi. Gadis itu tak akan tahan berdesak-desakan. Sasuke baru melangkah saat Sakura melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

Sejak menyukai Sakura, Sasuke jadi menyukai aktivitas berjalan kaki. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik menggunakan mobil mewahnya lagi. Memandang punggung Sakura yang berhias helaian panjang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sasuke melihat gadisnya sedikit menoleh kebelakang lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke terkekeh kecil saat menyadari Sakura ketakutan karna dirinya yang terang-terangan mengikutinya. Tapi bisa saja gadis itu menganggapnya tinggal di daerah itu atau ada keperluan atau apapun dan dia hanya tak mau jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Entahlah. Pasalnya selama ini Sasuke selalu menjaga jarak aman. Dia sudah cukup puas melihat Sakura pulang dengan aman. Sasuke ikut mempercepat langkahnya berniat mengejar Sakura. Tapi gadis berambut pink itu keburu masuk rumah. Sasuke kembali terkekeh saat melihat Sakura mengintip dari balik gorden jendela. Setidaknya Sasuke berharap Sakura tahu dia yang selama ini mengikutinya, menjaganya. Itupun jika Sakura tahu, Sasuke hanya bisa berharap. Untuk sekarang.

"Menma jemput aku" Bahkan supirnya pun sudah hapal di mana Sasuke berada di jam seperti ini. Berjalan dua kilo meter dari sekolah ke rumah Sakura tidak pernah menjadi hal berat bagi Sasuke selama masih ada sosok Sakura di pandanganya. Tapi jika tanpa Sakura, jangankan dua kilo meter, dua meter saja rasanya sangat berat.

Hari berikutnya, saat Sakura dan Temari membuka pintu pagar rumah mereka Sasuke sudah berada di sana. Menyender pada tembok pagar tetangga Sakura. Saat melihat Sasuke, Sakura langsung berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Temari. Melihat itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum sembari melangkah mendekati dua sepupu itu.

"Jaga jarak jika kau tak mau bermasalah Uchiha" Ancam Temari dengan nada tegas khas ketua OSIS. Sasuke mengangkat tanganya menyerah lalu mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ku pikir ini bukan kawasan mewah milik Uchiha.

"Hanya ingin menjemput seseorang saja" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sakura menggeleng saat Temari memandangnya bertanya.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau jemput?" Temari melipat tanganya di dada dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Tak mungkin aku menjemput gadis macho sepertimu" Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyum menawanya. Sekali lagi Temari memandang Sakura dan gadis itu menggeleng.

"Maaf jika aku macho. Karna aku macho bisa saja berbahaya untukmu yang mengincar sepupuku. Meski ku akui seleramu bagus tapi kau tetap harus menjaga jarak" Temari melayangkan tatapan mengancam pada Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik tangan Sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah.

Senyum Sasuke masih bisa mengembang meskipun jaraknya terpaut beberapa meter dari sang pujaan hati. Baginya sebuah kemajuan saat keberadaanya di sadari oleh Sakura. Bonusnya adalah wajah imut Sakura yang selalu menoleh ke belakang -ke arahnya- meski di dominasi raut cemas. Tak masalah. Inilah alasan Sasuke selama ini hanya memastikan Sakura pulang dengan selamat. Karna di pagi hari ada yang menjaga gadis itu.

Kelas Anko sensei harus masuk ke dalam daftar kelas favorit Sasuke saat guru cantik itu menempatkannya dan Sakura dalam Satu kelompok yang terdiri dua orang. Tugasnya menciptakan musik kontemporer. Meski berakhir dengan buruk bagi Sasuke.

"Maaf sensei, bisakah aku berpasangan dengan perempuan saja?" Suara lembut gadis itu terasa indah sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Sakura menolaknya.

"Maaf Haruno-san, aku hanya ingin memberi porsi seimbang pada tiap muridku. Aku tak bisa memanjakanmu seperti guru lainya. Cobalah atasi masalahmu, dan berbaur dengan semua teman-temanmu" Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Anko sensei. Tapi dia juga sangat tidak tega melihat raut pasrah dan tersiksa gadisnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sembari mengusap wajahnya kaku. Jika Sakura sulit di dekati bagaimana nasib tugas mereka. Itu hanya masalah kecil. Masalah yang bagi Sasuke lebih penting adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bicara dengan gadis yang langsung siaga jika melihatnya. Jika sebelumnya gadis itu hanya menyingkir dengan hati-hati dari para pria -termasuk dirinya- kini Sakura dengan terang-terangan menghindarinya, hanya dia. Cukup menyakitkan kemalangan yang di dapatnya.

"Bagaimana tugasmu dengan pujaanmu itu?" Tanya Shikamaru. Shikamaru sekelas denganya sementara Naruto dan Sai berada di kelas yang berbeda.

"Sakura selalu lari ketakutan setiap melihatku. Seolah-olah aku ini virus mematikan" keluh Sasuke. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis seraya menyeruput es tehnya.

"Kelihatanya bicara dengan Sakura lebih sulit daripada bertemu presdir Uchiha bagi kaum pria. Menarik" Sasuke tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Karna itu dia diciptakan hanya untuku" Shikamaru tertawa cukup keras menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

" Dunia cukup luas Uchiha, kau seperti lebih tua dari usiamu" Shikamaru menghentikan ucapanya untuk meminum es tehnya sekali lagi. "Kita masih sekolah. Tak ada jaminan perasaanmu tak akan berubah saat kita menginjak usia dewasa" Sasuke mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Akan ku pikirkan nanti. Yang aku tahu dua tahun melihatnya tak pernah membuatku jemu. Untuk sekarang aku sangat yakin jika aku mencintainya"

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi rutinitas Sasuke masih seperti biasa, menunggu Sakura. Sejak Sakura menyadari dia mengikuti gadis itu, kewaspadaan atau kalau menurut Sasuke adalah kegelisahan Sakura meningkat. Sakura selalu tak sabar menunggu antrian, dia masih tak bisa berdesakan. Di jalanpun Sakura selalu menoleh ke belakang dan mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke. Kadang hal itu membuat Sasuke frustasi tapi juga terkadang menjadi hal yang menghibur bagi Sasuke.

Tapi hari ini Sasuke berniat melakukan sedikit kemajuan. Dia akan membuat Sakura mengatakan sesuatu padanya, terutama tentang tugas musik mereka yang sama sekali tak ada kemajuan. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas menyiapkan mentalnya untuk berbicara pada Sakura. Ini bukan sembarang orang, ini Sakura. Gadis yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatianya selama dua tahun lebih. Dan ini akan menjadi momen pertama baginya menyapa gadis tersulit di dekati oleh pria seantero sekolah, mungkin juga seantero konoha. Sasuke menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura yang memeluk erat-erat tasnya. Tidak dekat, sekitar satu meter lebih jaraknya di samping Sakura. Tapi cukup membuat gadis itu meliriknya berkali-kali dengan gelisah di sela-sela langkahnya yang semakin cepat.

"Sakura..." Sasuke cukup terkejut saat tubuh Sakura menegang saat dia menyebut namanya. Sebenarnya se-anti apa gadis ini pada seorang pria hingga bereaksi seperti itu hanya pada sebuah panggilan. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati melihat Sakura meremas tasnya dan terlihat mulai gemetaran dengan langkah yang nyaris berlari.

"Sakura... apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku? Reaksimu membuatku takut" Sasuke tak bisa menahan erangan jengkelnya tetap di tenggorokan. Sasuke mendengus antara jengkel dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Oke. Dengar. Aku hanya butuh kepastian nasib tugas kita. Bukan apa-apa, aku tak menyukai angka nol" Sasuke tersenyun tipis melihat Sakura melambatkan langkahnya. Saat Sakura menoleh padanya, dia cepat-cepat memasang raut datar. Dia akan melakukan pendekatan seaman dan sepelan mungkin.

"Aku... tak bisa..." Sasuke melihat Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sangat menggoda di matanya. Tapi situasinya sangat menyusahkan.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang nilaimu Sakura, tapi juga tentang nilaiku" Sasuke berusaha tak peduli saat Sakura kembali terlihat tegang saat Sasuke menyebut namanya. "Kau bisa tak peduli pada nilaimu, tapi aku sangat tak menyukai nilai buruk" Sasuke yakin ini adalah alasan tepat. Nilainya hanya setingkat di bawah Nara Shikamaru sang juara bertahan.

"Ah maafkan aku. Tapi aku..."

"Apa syaratmu?" Potong Sasuke. Dia sangat tidak ingin mendengar penolakan Sakura lagi. Dua tahun lebih, bukankah itu waktu yang cukup lama baginya hanya melihat Sakura tanpa berniat mengganggu zona nyaman gadis itu. Sekarang, tidak lagi. Jika dia tidak maju sekarang maka sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan mengalami kemajuan.

"A...apa?" Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Bahkan gadis itu sampai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Katakan syaratmu. Aku hanya butuh tugas kita selesai. Mengertilah" Sasuke setengah memohon setengah memaksa. Dia berharap ini awal yang baik untuk hubunganya dengan Sakura.

"Aku..." Sakura malangkah lambat-lambat memandangi ujung sepatunya terlihat berfikir. "Bisakah kau berjanji menjaga jarak denganku?" Tanya Sakura lirih tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Itu mudah" Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura akan terkejut jika tahu betapa lamanya dia bertahan menjaga jarak aman dengan gadis itu. Sungguh, mendengar Sakura mulai mengajukan syaratnya batin Sasuke bersorak senang. Dia akan selangkah lebih dekat dengan gadisnya.

"Aku... tak suka pulang saat hari gelap" Ucap Sakura lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu ketakutan atau apapun terserahlah. Saat ini Sasuke hanya mau memusatkan perhatianya pada gejolak di dalam dirinya. Rasa senang yang masih di tahanya seperti akan meledak. Bukan hal istimewa, hanya karna ada harapan mereka akan duduk berdua sedikit lebih lama dan lebih sering mampu membuatnya laksana ketiban bulan. Jangan pikirkan pribahasa anehnya, pikirkan saja Sakuranya.

"Sepakat. Ada lagi?" Sakura menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Syarat yang sangat mudah di banding hanya melihat selama dua tahun. Sasuke tersenyum saat Sakura mengangguk kecil padanya seolah berpamitan sebelum membuka pintu pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Senyum Sasuke bertahan hingga dia melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aaa yesss" Sasuke melonjak girang saat dia cukup jauh dari rumah Sakura. Dia tak akan mengambil resiko Sakura melihat saat dia bersikap konyol. Sasuke benar-benar meluapkan kebahagiaanya. Dia tertawa tak percaya, setelah dua tahun akhirnya dia akan selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Sasuke bahkan tak menyangka sensasinya akan semenyenangkan ini. Sasuke berdehem menetralkan gejolak di hatinya.

"Hhh ini awal yang baikkan Sakura..." Sasuke mendesah berusaha menahan senyumnya meski gagal. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat aneh saat menma menjemputnya.

Ruang kelas sudah sepi, hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya. Dalam hati dia menggerutu kenapa dirinya sangat gugup padahal mereka hanya akan berdiskusi sembari berjalan pulang. Mereka kan belum memutuskan akan menggunakan alat apa, kalau ingin tau.

"Kau bisa jalan lebih dahulu" ucap Sasuke tenang -atau hanya kedengaranya- saat melihat Sakura berkali-kali meliriknya gugup. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk singkat lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Cukup lama suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Posisi mereka sungguh menyulitkan untuk memungkinkan terjadi sebuah percakapan. Posisinya Sakura berjalan di depan dan sekitar hampir dua meter di belakangnya Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang. Pria itu tersenyum puas dengan tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Bisa mengamati keindahan Sakuranya terang-terangan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat membuatnya lupa akan tujuan awalnya membuat tugas. Atau itu memang hanya sebuah alasan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat Sakura berhenti melangkah. Dia masih mempertahankan jarak di antara mereka.

"Jika kita seperti ini, kita akan sulit" lirih Sakura. Sasuke meragukan maksud gadis itu sebelum melanjutkan ucapanya. "Kau bisa berjalan di sampingku, tidak perlu terlalu jauh..." Sasuke nyaris menyetujui ide Sakura dengan antusias sebelum akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Tapi jangan terlalu dekat"

"Ya" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh seolah tidak terlalu menganggap penting ucapan Sakura. Dengan santai dia menyejajari langkah gadisnya.

"Jadi, kita akan menggunakan alat apa?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Sangat menakjubkan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura ketika dia berfikir Sakura tidak begitu perduli pada nilainya. "Apa? Aku hanya tidak menyukai laki-laki. Bukan tidak menyukai pelajaran Anko sensei" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar nada kesal namun masih kental dengan nada ketakutan dan defensif gadis itu.

"Hn. Jadi apa kau punya saran?" Sasuke memutuskan menciptakan suasana aman dan nyaman bagi Sakura, termasuk menjaga jarak kurang lebih satu meter dari Sakura.

"Mungkin gelas, kaleng, atau lainya?" Bisik Sakura. Sasuke tak begitu menyukai cara bicara Sakura padanya yang terkesan enggan. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak.

"Kita akan pikirkan malam ini, dan besok kita sudah harus memilih. Kita hanya punya waktu empat hari sebelum penilaian" putus Sasuke ketika mereka sampai di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sesaat Sakura memandang Sasuke seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu tapi di urungkanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok" Sasuke memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sakura. Dalam hati dia berharap saat mereka bertemu lagi besok Sakura akan bersikap lebih baik lagi padanya.

Sasuke Bangun dengan senyuman. Dia sama sekali tak mampu menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Selesai dengan urusan mandi dan seragam, Sasuke bergabung dengan keluarganya di meja makan.

"Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat berbeda. Ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn. Hal yang sangat bagus terjadi" sahut Sasuke seraya memulai sarapanya. Dia menyelesaikan sarapanya dengan cepat. Sungguh Sasuke tak sabar ingin segera melihat Sakuranya. Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke bahkan sudah merindukan suara lembut gadisnya.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, nii-san aku berangkat" ucap Sasuke di barengi tanganya yang meraih tas di sandaran kursi dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ibunya.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke mobilnya yang di sopiri Menma. Tak perlu mengatakan tujuanya, Menmapun susah tahu kebiasaan barunya setiap pagi. Menma memang selalu mengerti dirinya. Saat sampai di depan pagar rumah Sakura, Sasuke segera menyuruh Menma meninggalkanya.

Sasuke melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Harusnya Sakura keluar rumah seka...rang. Sasuke tersenyum lebar menyambut Sakura yang keluar dari rumah. Gerakan gadis itu jadi sangat pelan ketika melangkah dan membuka pintu pagar setelah menyadari keberadaanya.

"Ohayou Sakura" ucap Sasuke dengan nada manis tapi tetap bersikap biasa. Dia tidak akan mengambil resiko Sakura ketakutan jika melihatnya terlalu antusias. Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan sapaan Sasuke. Padahal dia sangat menyadari keberadaan pria itu.

"Ohayou Uchiha" Sasuke kecewa berat Sakura tak menyebut namanya. Tapi melihat Sakura yang meliriknya takut-takut dan berusaha memaksakan senyum untuknya membuat Sasuke melupakan kekecewaanya dalam sekejap. Sasuke mengulum senyumnya saat Sakura berjalan di depanya menuju sekolah. Jika bisa Sasuke ingin perjalanan mereka menjadi puluhan jam agar dia punya waktu berbicara dengan Sakura meski sedikit. Tapi kesunyian menyenangkan yang di rasakanya berakhir ketika suara hiruk pikuk khas sekolah mulai memasuki telinganya.

"Ohayou Ino-chan" Sapa Sakura pada teman sebangkunya.

"Ohayou" Gadis pirang itu menyahuti sapaan Sakura sekilas lalu kembali bergosip ria bersama dua gadis yang berasal dari kelas sebelah. Sasuke mengenali Salah Satunya, Hinata. Pacar Naruto. Dan seorang lagi gadis berambut merah menyala yang Sasuke tidak kenal. Salahkan saja gadis itu yang tidak mampu membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk mengenalnya.

Perhatian Sasuke kembali pada gadis berhelaian pink kesukaanya yang sedang membuka buku pelajaran. Benar. Jam pertama pelajaran Kakashi dan mereka ada ulangan harian. Daripada mengkhawatirkan nilainya Sasuke lebih mengkhawatirkan nilai Sakuranya. Pasalnya gadis itu selalu bermasalah dengan rumus. Memperhatikan Sakura dalam waktu lama membuatnya cukup tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan gadis itu. Bahkan beberapa kebiasaan uniknya.

Ulangan bukan hal sulit bagi Sasuke. Gen berkualitas plus pengaruh positif bergaul dengan si nomor satu membuatnya nyaris tak mengalami kesulitan dalam hal ini. Berbeda denganya, Sakura akan memasang wajah frustasi dan menyesal saat ulangan selesai dan dia memeriksa catatanya. Sasuke sangat ingin membantu Sakura, tapi segalanya tak ada yang mudah jika menyangkut Sakura. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukanya. Lupakan masalah ulangan.

"Gadismu masih seorang introvert? padahal ku pikir kau sudah lebih dekat denganya" ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen. Sai datang dengan jus jeruknya yang langsung di sambar Naruto.

"Hanya selangkah" Sahut Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang bersandar pada batang pohon favorit gadis itu yang mungkin juga sudah jadi favoritnya.

"Ishh aku mengantri bukan untukmu" gerutu Sai pada Naruto yang hanya nyengir. "Jadi selangkah itu seberapa berpengaruh pada hubungan kalian?" lanjutnya beralih pada Sasuke.

"Bagiku itu sangat berpengaruh" Sasuke kembali mengulum senyumnya. Ternyata bercerita tentang Sakuranya meski sedikit dapat membuatnya mengenang tiap hal yang sakura tunjukan padanya. Bagi orang lain mungkin sama sekali tak istimewa. Tapi baginya bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi dan gerak gerik Sakura merupakan hal menyenangkan. "Dan mungkin juga baginya" lanjut Sasuke. Sai hanya mengangguk dan ikut memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah terlelap. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat menyukai tidur.

"Sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyukainya" gumam Sai yang sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

"Aku akan pastikan kau tak akan pernah muncul di hadapanya" sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari Sakura. Sasuke mengabaikan suara tawa Sai yang masuk kependengaranya.

"Kau mengerikan" komentar Sai.

"Dari dulu dia memang mengerikan. Jangan terlalu terkejut" cibir Naruto. Sai mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Karna itu, jangan pernah masuk ke teritoriku" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum manis lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Shika kemana sih?" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan ancaman Sasuke. Sai hanya mengangkat bahunya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dua orang itu memang sudah hapal perangai Sasuke yang tak suka di ganggu dan berbagi. Sasuke tak akan menunggu lama untuk menghancurkan para pengganggunya. Tipe orang yang tak mau mendengar alasan, terutama dari orang yang tak di sukainya.

Sasuke melambatkan langkahnya saat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan Sakura yang masih terlelap. Dia berjongkok di samping Sakuranya. Pandanganya terganggu oleh beberapa helaian pink di wajah ayu itu saat tertiup angin. Tanganya terulur berniat menyingkirkan helaian itu dari wajah Sakura. Saat jarak tanganya hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari wajah Sakura gerakanya terhenti. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya ragu. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampanya saat Sasuke menarik tanganya menjauh dari wajah Sakura.

"Kau selalu membuatku menahan diri. Padahal aku orang yang tak suka menahan diri" Bisik Sasuke. Setelah berpikir sebentar Sasuke ikut bersandar di batang pohon itu di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan matanya ingin tahu apa yang di rasakan Sakura saat di posisi ini. Apa yang membuat gadis di sampingnya begitu menyukai rutinitasnya ini. Sasuke menoleh, menatap wajah Sakura dari dekat memberikanya sensasi menggelenyar yang menyenangkan. Menghirup aroma lembut sakura yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran. Sasuke tertawa kecil, apa karna namanya Sakura dan berambut pink gadis itu memutuskan memakai shampo dan parfum dan... apapun yang membuat aroma lembut sakura menguar dari tubuhnya? Terserah apapun alasanya. yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura dan sakura adalah hal terfavorit di hidupnya sekarang.

 **tbc**

Fic baru yang sangat menyenangkan di tulis. Ha ha jangan di masukin hati. Chap awal emang nyenengin. Ntar kalo udah di tengah mpe akhir baru mabok mikirnya. Iya aku penulis yang gak pake plot tertulis, hanya bayangan aja yang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. #kayaktarifkartuperdana. Ya sudahlah. Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca... n yang foll... n yang fav... terutama yang review...(kalau ada)

Salam Ai


	2. Chapter 13

BM2 #1

.

.

.

.

Senyum Sasuke merekah melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya terindah di dunia terhampar di depannya. Lautan luas dengan siluet sunset yang berpendar jingga di ujung horizon. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, melainkan sosok berambut pink yang sedang berjongkok mengamati entah apa. Sakura. Gadis kesayangannya itu terlihat menakjubkan saat menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang di permainkan angin kebelakang telinga. Jika kali ini Shikamaru mengatakan jika cintanya adalah cinta monyet, Sasuke akan meninju wajah pria nanas itu. Faktanya enam tahun telah berlalu sejak mereka lulus SMA dan Sasuke justru semakin mencintai gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke bahkan mencandu pada suara indah Sakura. Senyum mengiringi setiap langkahnya yang mendekat pada gadis itu. "Lihat kerang ini warnanya cantik..." Ucap Sakura ceria.

"Hn." Sasuke memperhatikan kerang dengan warna merah yang semakin pudar ke arah pangkal. Perhatiannya kembali ke wajah Sakura yang berseri mengagumi binatang laut itu. "Kau jauh lebih cantik." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan mengecup mesra bibir gadis itu. Hanya kecupan kecil tapi mampu membuat wajah Sakura jadi semerah buah favorit Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Rajuk Sakura saat Sasuke tergelak melihat ekspresinya.

"Maaf, kita pulang?" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Ya, besok aku harus berangkat lebih awal." Sahut Sakura.

Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura sudah mengajar di sebuah TK. Gadis itu bilang berinteraksi dengan anak-anak lebih menyenangkan daripada dengan orang dewasa. Sementara Sasuke sudah bertanggung jawab terhadap salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak orang tuanya pindak ke jerman enam tahun lalu Sasuke mendapat tanggung jawab pada cabang perusahaan, namun baru setahun ini dia memegang tanggung jawab penuh karna sebelumnya ada pamannya yang ikut membantunya.

Ah bicara tentang paman, pria itu berhasil menikahi Hanare sensei sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Butuh bertahun-tahun bagi pamannya untuk meyakinkan Hanare agar mau menikah dengannya. Sasuke ikut senang untuk pamannya. Terkadang dia tersenyum geli mengingat betapa galaknya Hanare sensei padanya dulu. Sekarangpun masih galak, padahal sudah memiliki Noa-chan yang baru belajar naik sepeda roda tiganya.

Belum lama mobil Sasuke membawa mereka menjauh dari pantai ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kebingungan, suara entah siapapun yang menelepon Sakura yang Sasuke dengar hanya teriakan dan umpatan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Apa lagi Sakura jadi ikut panik.

"Sasuke-kun kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Sakura cemas setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus.

"Rumah Sakit?" Sasuke mengrenyit.

"Temari akan melahirkan, mereka baru berangkat ke rumah sakit." Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Sasuke menginjak gas lebih dalam. Harusnya Sasuke bisa menduga itu saat mendengar suara berisik di telepon.

Mereka sampai di rumah Sakit bersamaan dengan Shikamaru dan Temari. Beberapa perawat datang membawa brangkar untuk Temari. Sakura dan Shikamaru terlihat panik melihat Temari kesakitan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdecak mendengar omelan Temari. Wanita itu seperti monster yang akan mengamuk saja.

"Shika brengsek! kau yang membuatku mengalami ini!" Jerit Temari di dalam ruang bersalin. Sementara itu Sakura mondar-mandir gelisah menunggu di luar ruangan bersama Sasuke.

"Shikamaru! Ku bunuh kau!" Jerit Temari sembari mengejan.

"Maaf... maaf sayang..." Sasuke sungguh ingin tertawa mendengar Shikamaru mengaduh sambil meminta maaf jika saja tak melihat raut khawatir Sakura. Mungkin saja pria nanas itu sedang kena jambak atau apa.

"Sasuke-kun..." Rengek Sakura nyaris menangis mendengar jeritan Temari di dalam sana, juga rintihan Shikamaru.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Tentu saja Sasuke menyimpulkan hal itu dari gaharnya teriakan Temari. Lengannya menarik Sakura yang cemas berlebihan ke pelukannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh mendengar derap langkah mendekat ke arah mereka. Itu Gaara dan Kankuro. Tak jauh di belakang mereka Naruto dan Sai juga berlari mendekat. Bersamaan dengan ucapan Gaara yang menanyakan keadaan Temari, gema tangis bayi sampai ke telinga mereka. Reflek mereka semua melihat ke arah pintu ruang bersalin. Desahan lega jelas meluncur dari semua orang. Bahkan Sakura menangis bahagia memeluk Sasuke.

"Syukurlah..." Gumam Sakura yang mendapatkan elusan sayang di kepalanya dari Sasuke.

Setelah Bayi dan ibunya di bersihkan, mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan Temari. Gumaman dan tawa bahagia mengisi ruangan itu. Di tambah Ino dan Hinata yang baru datang membawakan pakaian Temari juga berbagai makanan untuk mereka.

"Rasanya rambutku seperti akan tercabut. Dia wanita mengerikan." Keluh Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa bersama para pria.

"Aku dengar itu." Bentak Temari yang membuat seisi kamar terkekeh.

"Yah itu memang harga yang harus di bayar bro." Ucap Naruto sok bijak. Yang lain kembali terkekeh melihat Shikamaru bersungut-sungut.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menikahi Temari?" Pertanyaan Gaara yang sedang menoel-noel pipi bayi Temari membuat ruangan senyap seketika. Shikamaru dan Temari memang belum menikah. Entah apa alasannya, Temari pernah menolak lamaran Shikamaru saat usia kandungannya masih tiga bulan. Tapi hanya Temari, Shikamaru dan tiga sahabat pria nanas itu yang tahu. Lagi pula yang lain tak ingin ikut campur, apapun keputusan Shikamaru dan Temari, yang lain hanya perlu mendukung dan menjadi sandaran saat pasangan energik itu lelah.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya." Jawab Shikamaru yakin.

Setelah ucapan Shikamaru itu suasana kembali normal, atau lebih tepatnya di paksakan normal. Sasuke keluar ruangan di ikuti Sai. Dia butuh merilekskan diri. Di dalam sana terlalu tegang, Sasuke tak menyalahkan Gaara yang bertingkah protektif pada Temari. Alasan pria merah itu memang jelas, sampai kapan pasangan itu akan membuat hubungan tanpa status. Dampak buruknya akan menimpa anak mereka jika di teruskan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sai yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sai balas menoleh padanya sebelum menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sedikit kuat. Pria eboni itu menatap jauh ke ujung lorong.

"Entahlah. Temari memiliki pemikirannya yang mungkin sulit kita pahami. Tapi yang jelas ini bukan hal bagus untuk di teruskan."

"Ya mereka harus cepat memutuskan apa yang harus di lakukan." Pandangan Sasuke menerawang jauh. Ini seperti melihat gambaran masa depannya dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke menoleh lagi menatap Sai. "Maksudku tentang Sakura." Lanjut Sai yang membuat Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tak akan membuat kisah kami menyedihkan." Sasuke tersenyum yakin. "Ah dari pada itu bagaimana dengan rencana kontrak kerja kita?"

"Hey ini bukan tempat yang tepat membicarakan pekerjaan." Rutuk Sai. Sasuke hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Sai.

Jam dua belas malam Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Pagar yang menjadi saksi segala kenangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura tinggal di rumah ini sendiri setelah Temari memutuskan tinggal di apartemen Shikamaru. Sedangkan Gaara dan Kankuro tinggal di luar kota bersama orang tua mereka.

"Bibi dan paman baru bisa datang besok. Ah kata Temari anaknya akan di beri nama Shikadai. Bukankah itu terdengar imut Sasuke-kun?" Celoteh Sakura riang.

"Hn. Besok aku akan menjemputmu sepulang mengajar. Kita tengok Shikadai lagi." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kikikan Sakura. Melihat Sakura senang membuat perasaannya membuncah. "Sakura..." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura yang akan membuka pintu pagar.

"Hm?"

"Mau membuat bayi kita sendiri?" Goda Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." Teriak Sakura malu-malu. Sasuke terkekeh kecil dan mengecup belakang telinga Sakura. Gadis itu menggeliat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau mesum Sasuke-kun!" Jeritnya dan berlari masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkekeh geli.

Tingkah manis Sakura selalu mampu membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar. Berkali-kali Sasuke nyaris mati kaku karna menahan diri agar tak menerjang dan menelanjangi Sakuranya. Tapi Sasuke tak mau Sakura di perlakukan seperti perempuan murahan, gadis itu terlalu berharga baginya. Sasuke akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan berkesan suatu saat nanti.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke tersenyum miris. Rumah besarnya justru mirip penjara yang menyesakkan. Tak ada kehangatan sama sekali. Jajaran pelayan yang menunduk hormat padanya sama sekali tak menghiburnya. Meski ingin, Sasuke tak bisa menganggap mereka keluarga. Sikap mereka tak akan bisa seperti layaknya keluarga pada Sasuke.

"Tuan..." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar saat Menma memanggilnya. "Tuan Fugaku dan nyonya Mikoto akan kembali dari jerman Besok malam." Sasuke terdiam mendengar informasi yang di sampaikan Menma.

"Ya, aku dan Sakura akan mengunjungi putra Shikamaru di rumah sakit besok. Ingatkam aku tentang itu besok." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ya tuan." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar meninggalkan Menma yang membungkuk hormat.

Perang di mulai. Mulai besok Sasuke benar-benar harus menghadapi kenyataan. Sasuke menghela nafas berat merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dia menghitung berapa banyak rintangan yang harus di lewatinya agar bisa bersama Sakura. Berapa banyak alternatif yang harus di lakukan agar Sakuranya tak terluka. Sasuke ingin memastikan apapun yang di lakukannya tak melukai Sakura. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakuranya. Gadisnya. Cintanya.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 14

BM2 #2

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis di sela kunyahannya. Dia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk obrolan absurd Sakura dan putra Temari. Sedangkan Temari asyik dengan majalahnya. Ah jangan lupakan Shikamaru yang pergi mencari makan siang untuk wanita yang baru saja menjadi ibu itu. Temari semakin gahar saja sekarang dan Shikamaru akan seperti pengikut setia untuknya. Sasuke akan memaklumi itu mengingat dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura.

"Du du du ca ca ha ha..." Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura yang asyik dengan bayi yang hanya bisa bergerak-gerak tak jelas menanggapinya itu.

"Buatlah bayi sendiri, kau sudah cukup umur untuk hal itu..." Ucap Temari sembari membalikkan halaman majalah yang di bacanya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap ibu muda di hadapannya.

"Aku tak mau menambah jumlah anak yang bernasib seperti Shikadai." Sasuke dan Temari menoleh menatap Sakura. Dua orang itu tak menyangka jawaban seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Temari menutup majalahnya dengan kasar. Sasuke mendengus, dia tak menyukai situasi ini. Pria raven itu tak menyangka Sakura akan memprovokasi sepupu machonya, atau tak sengaja?

"Keegoisan kalian hanya akan melukai Shikadai-chan jika di teruskan. Apapun alasanmu, bukan pilihan tepat membiarkan Shikadai tak memiliki status jelas." Wow wow Sasuke benar-benar takjub dengan ketegasan luar biasa yang terpancar dari manik emerald gadisnya. Semakin hari gadisnya semakin menakjubkan.

"Status tak jelas? Dia putraku..."

"Kau tahu maksudku." Ucap Sakura kalem namun tak terbantahkan memotong ucapan Temari yang nyaris menjadi teriakan. Tiga orang di ruangan itu terdiam berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Temari menghela nafas dan membuang pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Seperti kau yang mengkhawatirkanku dan Shikadai..." Temari menatap Sakura lembut. "Akupun sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Sasuke benar-benar berhenti mengunyah mendengar ucapan dua wanita itu.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Sakura lembut. "Aku tahu kau memiliki pemikiranmu sendiri, tapi aku tak suka saat itu menyakiti Shikadai nantinya."

"Sejak awal ini hanyalah pilihan tentang siapa yang akan tersakiti. Aku tak bisa membahagiakan semua orang Sakura..." Lirih Temari. Suasana kembali hening hingga terasa menyesakkan. Ini seperti memberi gambaran masa depan yang pasti datang pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Temari di luar sana. Sasuke pikir, semakin dewasa seseorang maka semakin terasa rumit permasalahan yang di hadapi. Tapi Temari benar, kita tak bisa membahagiakan semua orang. Ini masalah pilihan.

Sasuke melangkah keluar ruangan, Shikamaru sedang tertunduk bersandar pada dinding. Matanya menekuri lantai atau bungkusan makanan di tangannya atau... entahlah. Perlahan kepala berkuncir nanas itu terangkat menatapnya. Sasuke merasa tertampar melihat kilatan kesakitan di mata sahabatnya itu.

"Ku pikir jenius akan mampu melakukan apapun. Ternyata itu tak bisa membuatku menggapai bahagiaku." Shikamaru tersenyum sendu.

"Jangan khawatir bung. Kau memiliki teman senasib." Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Shikamaru sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk menghibur, Sasuke." Kekeh Shikamaru. Pria itu masuk ke ruangan, nada acuh tak acuh miliknya muncul saat mendengar omelan Temari tentang betapa lamanya pria itu pergi.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang tak lama setelah keluarga besar Temari datang. Miris melihat keluarga Temari bersikap baik pada Shikamaru sedangkan mereka jelas tahu gambaran permasalahan Temari dengan kekasihnya itu. Jika saja harta tak menjadi tolak ukur di keluarga Shikamaru, mungkin mereka akan benar-benar bahagia menyambut kelahiran Shikadai. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum miris mengingat kebahagiaannya juga terancam.

"Hari ini tou-san dan kaa-san kembali." Ucap Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sakura langsung menunduk, jemarinya saling meremas cemas. "Kau khawatir?" Sasuke meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menciumnya. Manik hitamnya menelusuri wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedikit memucat hingga sampai pada manik memukau milik gadis itu.

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Emeraldnya seperti mencari pegangan pada pria di hadapannya. Meyakinkan dirinya jika mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, mengusap sayang pipi gadisnya.

"Kau hanya harus memastikan tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Sisanya biar aku yang urus. Kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimukan?" Sakura mengangguk yakin berkali-kali. Gadis itu memaksakan senyumnya mengembang dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku tahu. Aku percaya kau akan selalu milikku. Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Pesawat yang membawa orangtuanya kembali seharusnya sudah tiba. Bertepatan dengan matanya yang menatap arah kedatangan, sosok yang familiar muncul. Mikoto mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk Sasuke. Ibunya nyaris tidak berubah meski enam tahun tidak bertemu. Masih cantik dan menakjubkan.

"Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu." Lirih Mikoto menyesap aroma putra tercintanya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kaa-san."

"Bohong. Kau sama sekali tak pernah mengunjungiku." Mikoto melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berdecak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku selalu menghubungi kaa-san. Tiap minggu, jika kaa-san lupa."

"Ya. Dan jika kami tak memutuskan kembali, mungkin kita tak akan pernah bertemu. Itu yang kau bilang rindu?" Cecar Mikoto. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang sangat di hormatinya. Juga sosok yang akan melakukan apapun demi memisahkannya dari gadisnya.

"Apa kabar tou-san." Sasuke menunduk hormat.

"Akan sangat bagus jika putraku mengikuti peraturan dengan baik. Menyadari tempatnya." Ucap Fugaku datar. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria yang menurunkan lebih banyak sifatnya pada Sasuke daripada Mikoto.

"Sayangnya aku memiliki peraturanku sendiri." Sahut Sasuke kalem dengan senyum percaya diri yang mengembang di bibirnya. Mentalnya tak boleh jatuh apapun yang terjadi jika ingin mengalahkan Fugaku. Juga keluarga besarnya.

Fugaku mendengus remeh lalu meneruskan langkahnya di ikuti Mikoto juga para asisten yang membawakan koper mereka. Sasuke menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Pikirannya tak bisa berhenti khawatir tentang apa yang akan di lakukan ayahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sudah ada pamannya bersama Hanare dan Noa. Seperti biasa, pamannya itu selalu terlihat bagai pria paling bahagia sedunia. Dengan senyum lebar pria yang mirip ayahnya itu menyapa Fugaku dan memeluknya. Oh terlalu kontras dengan sikap kaku nan dingin sang kepala keluarga.

"Apa kabar nii-san? Kau bersenang-senang di sana?"

" Seharusnya ya. Tapi sayangnya itu tak terjadi, kondisi di sini terlalu mengkhawatirkan." Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat pamannya meliriknya jahil. Ya ya siapapun tahu apa yang di khawatirkan seorang Fugaku di sini.

Sasuke memilih ke kamarnya setelah mencium pipi Noa. Silahkan mereka beramah-tamah tanpa Sasuke. Pria raven itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk berendam sebelum makan malam nanti.

Seperti yang Sasuke duga. makan malam berjalan aneh. Maksudnya kombinasi datar dan energik antara Fugaku dan pamannya, juga sikap sopan Mebuki dan kecanggungan Hanare. Jangan libatkan Noa, gadis cilik itu terlalu manis di mata Sasuke untuk ikut di rusak oleh segala aturan Uchiha.

"Good. Fugaku ji-san tak berubah sama sekali." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sasuke. Pria pirang itu datang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Beramah-tamah atau lebih tepat jika di sebut berbasa-basi dengan Fugaku sebelum naik ke kamar Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Saat ini dia sedang memeriksa berkas yang akan di bahas pada rapat bulanan besok.

"Setidaknya melihatnya sedikit tersenyum." Naruto membalik tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap dan menghadap Sasuke. "Kau tahu, aku sangat penasaran dengan senyum tou-sanmu." Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum geli.

"Kau sering melihatnya."

"Bukan senyum seperti itu. Maksudku senyum yang bukan dalam rangka bisnis." Kali ini Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kau berkhayal." Naruto menggerutu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Oke lupakan itu. Dengar, aku berencana melamar dan menikahi Hinata. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Akupun berencana demikian dengan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sungut Naruto jengkel. "Maksudku aku akan melamarnya lusa dan jika dia menerimaku, aku akan menikahinya dalam dua bulan." Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Perlahan senyum lembut nan tulus namun terkesan sedih terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku bahagia untukmu. Sungguh." Naruto mendengus.

"Hentikan. Aku tak menyukai wajahmu yang sekarang. Datang kepernikahanku dan aku akan membantumu menikahi Sakura-chan." Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau harus tepati janjimu." Sasuke tersenyum jenaka di sambut tawa Naruto.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 15

Makasih banyak buat pembaca setia BM... Jangan lupa komennya ya...

.

.

BM2 #3

.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah lega saat rapat selesai. Kali ini rapat bukan lagi hal biasa baginya, ada Fugaku di dalamnya. Pria itu selalu menyulitkannya, memojokkannya, dan seolah tak berhenti mencari kesalahannya. Jika memang dia tak suka melihat Sasuke menjadi CEO di sini, kanapa tidak bilang saja. Nyatanya pria itu tak bisa melakukan apapun karna Sasuke adalah Satu-satunya penerus sah Uchiha. Ya... Saat ini hanya itu alasan pasti Sasuke bisa tetap nyaman duduk di tempatnya.

"Pak, anda memiliki janji temu dengan Shimura-sama jam dua siang ini." Ucapan Shino -kepala sekretarisnya- mengembalikan Sasuke ke dunia nyata. Sasuke melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sampai janji temunya.

"Kirimkan saja lokasinya padaku nanti. Aku akan makan siang di luar." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Baik pak." Shino menunduk hormat saat Sasuke melewatinya.

Saat ini Sasuke sangat membutuhkan Sakuranya. Hanya gadis itu yang bisa memperbaiki perasaannya. Ah bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa jauh dari gadis ini jika sedikit masalah membuatnya berlari ke pelukan Sakura. Sasuke sudah terlalu bergantung pada Sakuranya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Jelas Sakura cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke berada di depan rumahnya.

"Aku akan makan siang di sini." Ucap Sasuke. Lembut namun jelas tak ingin mendapat pertanyaan apapun. Pria itu masuk melewati tubuh mungil gadisnya, membiarkan Sakura menutup pintu dan menyusulnya.

Sasuke bersyukur Sakura sudah sangat mengenalnya. Tak ada pertanyaan atau sejenisnya dari gadis itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja padanya. Selalu, Sakura selalu mampu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

"Ah aku merindukanmu." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya saat gadis itu selesai membereskan bekas makan siang mereka.

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin Sasuke-kun..." Kikik Sakura. Gadis itu menggeliat kegelian saat Sasuke menyusuri leher hingga ke wajahnya dengan bibir pria itu. "Sasuke-kun... hentikan..." Rengek Sakura membuat Sasuke makin senang menggodanya.

"Kenapa? Ini menyenangkan." Bisik Sasuke menggoda. Pria itu terkekeh geli dan mengendurkan pelukannya saat irama nafas Sakura mulai memburu. Jika tak berhenti sekarang, mungkin akan mustahil bagi Sasuke untuk berhenti.

"Jangan menggodaku Sasuke-kun." Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura yang cemberut dengan wajah merah padam. Sepertinya dia memang agak keterlaluan kali ini.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sakura. Jemarinya terkadang bergerak membuat pola abstrak di punggung Sakura. Terkadang meremas kecil pinggang gadisnya itu. Sementara matanya terpejam menikmati belaian Sakura di kepalanya. Sasuke khawatir mereka tidak bisa memiliki waktu seperti ini lagi. Gerak-gerik ayahnya mulai terlihat mencurigakan. Terutama dengan rencana makan malam keluarga nanti. Jelas ada sesuatu, jika bisa Sasuke ingin menghindari makan malam mencurigakan itu. Ya, ayahnya bukan orang yang mau menunggu. Dia pasti segera melakukan apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

"Naruto berencana melamar Hinata." Sasuke merasakan gerakan tangan Sakura yang membelai kepalanya terhenti selama beberapa detik. Perlahan pria itu sedikit menjauh dari gadisnya. Menatap tepat ke manik emerald kesayangannya. "Cepat atau lambat, kita akan menyusulnya. Aku janji." Sasuke membelai lembut wajah pias gadisnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti berharap." Mereka berdua saling tersenyum menguatkan. Meyakinkan jika harapan mereka tak akan sia-sia.

Jam dua siang Sasuke menemui Shimura, ah lebih mudah jika dia panggil Sai saja. Entah kenapa pria eboni itu memilih restoran keluarga. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan kepalanya. Sasuke memasuki ruangan atas nama sahabatnya itu dan cukup terkejut melihat ada Naruto bahkan Shikamaru di ruangan itu.

"Aku tak ingat ada jadwal reuni." Ucap Sasuke sembari duduk di samping Naruto.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Ini ide dadakan Sai. Kau tahu, kita sudah lama tak mengobrol." Sahut Naruto. Seperti biasa, pria itu menjadi saru-satunya yang berisik dan kelewat antusias.

"Seingatku kita baru bertemu kemarin."

"Maksudku kita berempat, Sasuke. Kita sangat jarang memiliki waktu berkumpul lagi." Geram Naruto yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tawa kecil tiga lainnya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar celoteh Naruto tentang rencana romantis saat melamar Sakura besok. Yah pria pirang itu memang yang paling beruntung di antara mereka. Dia dan Hinata berasal dari kalangan yang sama. Tentu saja itu memudahkan proses meminta restu orang tua. Sedangkan Sai, orang tuanya sangat tak menyukai profesi Ino yang seorang model pakaian dalam. Sasuke dan Shikamaru? Masalah mereka kurang lebih sama.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Yang penting tanda tangan saja. Toh kita sudah berteman sejak bayi." Celetuk Naruto yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Jangan campuradukkan teman dan bisnis." Tandas Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke dan Sai terkekeh sedangkan Naruto mendengus.

Pukul tujuh malam Sasuke sudah duduk bersama ayah ibunya di sebuah restoran keluarga yang lain. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang, atau beberapa orang. Dugaan Sasuke ini tak akan jauh-jauh dari acara perjodohan. Terlalu klise. Tipikal keluarga konglomerat. Dan tak lama kemudian dugaan Sasuke menguat melihat sosok familiar. Keluarga Akasuna.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Ucap kepala keluarga Akasuna.

"Tentu tidak. Kami baru saja datang." Sasuke melengos dan tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Faktanya hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu.

"Selamat malam ji-san." Dan Sasuke kenal gadis ini. Akasuna Karin.

Sesuai dugaan, pembicaraan ini membahas tentang hal paling memuakkan bagi Sasuke. Perjodohan. Enam tahun tak bertemu dengan Karin tidak membuat rasa muak Sasuke menghilang. Justru kini semakin bertambah intensitasnya. Pria raven itu tak habis pikir mengapa Karin begitu ngotot menginginkannya.

Sasuke mendesah malas mendengar segala basa-basi para orang tua. Mereka pikir semua orang akan bahagia karna di jodohkan? Sayangnya Sasuke tidak termasuk di dalam kelompok bahagia itu. Dia sangat ingin menertawakan cara klasik ayahnya untuk mengikatnya. Dan Sasuke semakin tak berselera saat Fugaku menyuruhnya berjalan-jalan di taman restoranrestoran bersama Karin agar lebih akrab. Ah Naruto harus lihat wajah manis ayahnya saat memerintahkan itu padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menatap Karin lekat-lekat.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara berfikirmu. Ini tak akan bisa membuatku menyukaimu." Sasuke tak peduli bagaimana wajah Karin berubah pias karna ucapannya.

"Sasuke-kun, sungguh ini bukan mauku. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa-apa tentang perjodohan ini." Sasuke menatap datar Karin. Entahlah, rasanya Sasuke tidak yakin untuk mempercayai ucapan Karin. Tapi dia juga tidak yakin Karin masih menginginkannya.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku sepertinya tak bisa bersikap baik padamu. Maaf." Lagi, wajah Karin memucat penuh kekecewaan dan Sasuke masih tidak peduli.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 16

Komen sama dengan menghargai karyaku... Aku mencintai kalian, pembaca setia BM...

.

.

.

.

BM2 #4

.

.

.

"Acara pertunanganmu akan di adakan sebulan lagi." Sasuke menghentikan gerakan mulutnya yang mengunyah makanan saat mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Hanya beberapa detik, karna selanjutnya pria itu bersikap seolah tak peduli. Ini sarapan bersama kali pertama mereka sejak kedatangan orangtuanya dari luar negeri. Dan ayahnya mengakhiri sarapannya dengan informasi yang sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke terkejut namun menjengkelkan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mendengarkan tou-sanmu?" Tegur Mikoto yang melihat putranya acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mendengarnya kaa-san." Sahut Sasuke kalem sembari mengelap mulutnya. Mikoto menghela nafas jengkel melihat reaksi Sasuke itu. Harusnya tak ada yang salah dengan jawaban Sasuke, hanya saja entah bagaimana ucapan pria raven itu terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Mikoto mengurungkan niatnya bicara saat Fugaku meliriknya tajam.

"Dia akan bertingkah layaknya seorang Uchiha." Tandas Fugaku yang membuat Sasuke dan Mikoto bungkam.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Keputusan Fugaku nyaris mustahil untuk di ubah, Sasuke tahu itu. Dan dia tak akan memaksa ayahnya mengubah keputusan itu. Dia tak akan berbuat sesuatu dengan sembrono. Sasuke terkekeh kecil membayangkan pertunangannya yang akan di adakan lebih cepat dari pernikahan Naruto. Setidaknya pria pirang itu tak melalui hal merepotkan seperti tunangan.

Jam makan siang harus membuat Sasuke berdecak sebal. Sai menggeretnya agar menemaninya makan siang dengan Ino. Ya Sasuke tahu, dia di gunakan sebagai kamuflase. Asal tahu saja, keluarga Shimura jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Uchiha dan Nara. Mereka selalu memiliki mata-mata yang akan melaporkan gerak-gerik para penerusnya. Ya, Sai putra kedua keluarga Shimura. Dia memiliki kakak laki-laki.

"Sai-kun." Ino langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sai begitu mereka memasuki ruangan atas nama Sasuke. Yah, salah satu kerugian Sasuke berikutnya. "Aku kangen." Rengek gadis pirang itu manja. Sasuke hanya mendengus jengkel melihat interaksi berlebihan yang memanfaatkannya itu. Dan semakin jengkel saat menyadari di ruangan itu tidak hanya ada Ino, tapi juga gadis berambut merah calon tunangannya.

"Aku tak tahu." Sai mengangkat tangannya saat Sasuke melirik tajam pria eboni itu.

"Dia pemilik perusaan tempatku terikat kontrak. Jangan protes." Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. Orang yang baru saja di bantunya bertemu kekasihnya justru menyudutkannya. Dunia sudah gila.

"Terserah." Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Karin. Membiarkan duo sejoli di belakangnya berciuman sebelum menyusulnya duduk. Sasuke sengaja langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan. Lebih baik fokus pada makanan daripada melihat Ino dan Sai bermesraan atau Karin yang sepertinya enggan menyapanya. Sasuke tak peduli. Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ah ku dengar bulan depan kau akan bertunangan. Siapa calonnya? Apa sudah move on dari si brengsek ini?" Ucap Ino seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan garpunya. Sasuke menghela nafas jengkel sementara Sai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ino memang selalu seenaknya, siapa peduli.

"Iya. Tapi ini hanya perjodohan..."

"Baguslah. Sasuke sudah sold out sampe ke akar-akarnya. Lupakan saja." celetuk Ino memotong ucapan Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu melirik Sasuke ragu-ragu. Sedangkan yang di lirik sama sekali tak terlihat peduli dengan pembahasan mereka. Lagi-lagi Karin harus mendesah kecewa karna Sasuke.

Selanjutnya Sasuke benar-benar tak mengeluarkan suaranya selain mengucapkan 'hn' malas andalannya. Yang asik berceloteh adalah Ino, Sai menanggapinya dengan kalem sementara Karin menanggapi sekadarnya. Fokus Karin justru pada Sasuke yang sibuk pada makanan dan smartphonenya sedari tadi. Suasana aneh yang membuat ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengacuhkan Karin?" Tanya Sai di perjalanan kembali ke kantor. Ino pergi bersama Karin, jadi tak perlu di antar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sahut Sasuke cuek. Pria itu fokus pada jalanan yang padat.

"Dia calon tunanganmukan?"

"Lalu?" Sai menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Ku pikir itu tak akan berdampak bagus pada hubunganmu dan Sakura. Jadi, apa rencananya? Bertunangan? Atau memberontak?" Sasuke tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Entah apa yang ada di kepala raven pria itu. Hanya senyuman kecilnya yang mampu ditangkap manik Sai.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja Sai." Ucapan yakin Sasuke membuat Sai mengernyit. Dia memikirkan beberapa hal yang mungkin akan di lakukan Sasuke. Baik-baik saja sepertinya terlalu percaya diri untuk menghadapi situasinya sekarang. Meski banyak keraguan, nyatanya Sai tak lagi mengatakan apapun. Mereka selalu memiliki cara menghadapi keluarga masing-masing.

Sepulang kerja Sasuke menyempatkan diri ke toko cake. Membeli yang rasa stroberi, favorit gadisnya. Sasuke kadang mengkhawatirkan asupan gula berlebih pada gadisnya. Entahlah, Sakura dan manis sepertinya sulit di pisahkan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat bukan hanya manis makanan yang seolah melekat pada gadis itu.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat mobil yang familiar berada di depan rumah Sakura. Itu mobil ayahnya. Apa yang di lakukan pria tua itu di sini? Panik langsung menyerang Sasuke. Dengan terburu-buru dia keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk pintu rumah gadisnya.

"Sakura. Buka pintunya." Sasuke menggedor pintu dengan tak sabar. Butuh lima menit dia berteriak-teriak hingga pintu terbuka. Rahang Sasuke mengeras melihat Fugakulah yang membuka pintu. Apapun yang di lakukan pria ini pada Sakuranya, Sasuke tak akan bisa memaafkannya.

"Kau terlihat panik." Ucap Fugaku sembari membenarkan kerah jasnya. Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk melihat di belakang pria itu Sakura berdiri dengan gelisah. Bahkan mata gadis itu memerah.

"Tentu saja. Anda sudah memasuki teritorialku." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Tangannya mengepal, menahan diri agar tak meninju wajah ayahnya. Bagaimanapun pria di depannya ini adalah ayahnya. Dan orang yang sangat di hormatnya itu menyakiti gadisnya. Hidupnya.

"Teritorimu masih di dalam teritorialku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku penuh penekanan. Pria itu melenggang melewati Sasuke dan pergi. Sasuke menggeram jengkel. Bagaimanapun ucapan ayahnya benar. Hidupnya masih berada di dalam bayangan pria itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah. Jelas terlihat gadis itu habis menangis, perasaan Sasuke bagai tersayat melihat betapa menyedihkan kondisi Sakuranya. Perlahan Sasuke melangkah masuk, mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sakura. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata gadis itu.

"Sasuke..." Lirih Sakura dan menghambur memeluk prianya.

"Ssshh... Jangan menangis, ku mohon." Bisik Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura. Tangannya tak berhenti membelai punggung gadisnya. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, berusaha menenangkan isakan yang menyakiti hatinya. Sasuke merasa gagal dan hancur mendengar isakan Sakura. Janjinya menjaga Sakura seolah angin yang sulit di genggam. Bagaimana caranya agar gadis berharganya ini tak terluka...

Sakura sama sekali tak menjelaskan apa yang di katakan Fugaku padanya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sendu dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja Sakura bilang dia sudah tahu jika Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Karin. Sasuke mengerang frustasi melihat tingkah Sakuranya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya khawatir jika gadis itu membuat keputusan bodoh dengan meninggalkannya.

"Sakura. Berjanjilah, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Apapun yang terjadi." Rengek Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tergelak sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

" Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Janji?" Tuntut Sasuke.

"Aku janji."

"Kau harus menepati janjimu. Kau tahu itukan?" Lagi-lagi Sakura terkekeh yang membuat keyakinan Sasuke memudar. Pikiran buruk tentang Sakura yang meninggalkannya terus berputar di kepalanya.

" Kau tak percaya padaku Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap ke dalam manik sehitam arang favoritnya.

"Aku percaya. Hanya saja, tou-san akan melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi ambisinya. Bagaimana jika kau memutuskan meninggalkanku agar tak terluka?" Sasuke tahu betapa bodohnya dia mengatakan ini. Betapa egoisnya dia memaksa Sakura tetap bersamanya meski kemungkinan akan terluka. Tapi cintanya memang egois dan posesif. Dia tak akan pernah bisa, sanggup dan rela melepaskan Sakuranya.

" Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-kun? Kau bisa merelakan aku terluka?" Pertanyaan Sakura bagai buah simalakama bagi Sasuke. Seperti yang Sasuke bilang. Cintanya itu egois, harus memiliki dan posesif. Tapi di satu sisi dia juga tak suka melihat gadisnya terluka dan menangis.

Sasuke memberengut tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perlahan pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada gadisnya. Sungguh dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tak suka melihatmu terluka. Tapi aku juga tak mau di tinggalkan olehmu. Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Sasuke Lirih semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 17

Makasih buat para pembacaku yang ketceh ketceh dan mau bertahan di sini...

.

.

.

BM2 #5

.

.

.

Sepulang dari rumah Sakura, Sasuke mendatangi ruang kerja ayahnya di rumah. Banyak yang harus di tanyakannya pada pria tua yang menganggap anak sebagai pewujud mimpinya. Sasuke memiliki mimpi sendiri, dan di mimpinya selalu ada Sakura. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya mewujudkan mimpi ayahnya, karna jelas tak ada Sakura di dalamnya. Sebut Sasuke anak durhaka, dan Sasuke tak peduli. Jika bisa dia ingin terlahir di keluarga yang mendukung mimpinya.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu persetujuan ayahnya. Fugaku mendongak menatap Sasuke lalu meletakkan penanya. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap angkuh pada putranya. Inilah Fugaku, pria yang tak pernah berhenti berseteru dengan putra bungsunya sejak dulu. Pria dengan perintah absolut tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa membantahnya. Setidaknya saat ini Sasuke sedang melakukan itu. Membantah.

"Apa yang tou-san katakan pada Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Fugaku menaikan alisnya, gestur yang entah bagaimana menurun pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke jadi memenci gestur itu. Fugaku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Jadi dia tak mengadu padamu? Gadis pintar." Ucap Fugaku acuh tak acuh. Sasuke mengeratkan rahangnya menahan buncahan kemarahannya. Rasa penasaran semakin menjalari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Sasuke khawatir, sangat khawatir pada gadisnya. Sasuke lebih suka gadis itu mengadu padanya daripada memendam sendiri tentang apapun yang mungkin akan menyakitinya. Dan jika itu menyangkut Fugaku, hampir pasti hal itu akan menyakiti Sakuranya.

"Tou-san, jangan lakukan apapun padanya."

"Kau mengancamku?" Fugaku kembali menatap tepat pada manik hitam Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke tersenyum tenang dan penuh keyakinan di hadapan ayahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkan jika seorang Uchiha tak suka miliknya di ganggu." Sahut Sasuke kalem. Sasuke membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruang ayahnya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan ayahnya sekarang. Sasuke sengaja mengucapkan apa yang menjadi prinsip keluarganya jika di ganggu. Dan saat ini kepala kelurganyalah yang sedang menggagunya.

"Ternyata masih terasa menyeramkan." Bisik Sasuke saat memandang tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Baginya, ayahnya merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Sekuat apapun tekadnya, setenang apapun dia berusaha terlihat, nyatanya jauh di dalam dirinya masih menyimpan rasa takut pada ayahnya.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke memerintahkan Menma mencarikan tempat tinggal baru untuk Sakura. Tempat yang cukup jauh dari dugaan ayahnya. Sasuke ingin secepat mungkin menjauhkan Sakura dari jangkauan ayahnya. Demi Sakura dan demi dirinya sendiri. Melihat Fugaku mulai mengganggu gadisnya bisa membuat Sasuke terkena serangan jantung.

Sasuke mendongak saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya orang itu langsung masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Shikamaru. Penampilannya acak-acakan. Yah biasanya juga acak-acakan, hanya hari ini jauh lebih acak-acakan. Helaan nafas beberapa kali terdengar dari pria itu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Shikamaru. Duduk di hadapan pria itu membuat Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Shikamaru sedang stres. Seorang jenius bisa stres. Mungkin jenius butuh di dukung sifat kalem agar tak stres.

"Aku memaksa Temari menemui orang tuaku. Ini sangat merepotkan. Wanita itu tak mau memaksa orang tuaku menerimanya. Temari bilang, dia tak ingin dirinya dan anaknya di perlakukan tidak adil jika orang tuaku menerimanya secara terpaksa. Aku tak mengerti. Bukankah yang penting kami bisa menikah, dan setelah itu kami tetap tinggal di apartemenku. Aku tak mengajaknya tinggal di rumah keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin menikahinya." Cerocos Shikamaru mengeluarkan segala yang mengganjal di hatinya. Pria berambut nanas itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan mendesah lelah.

"Temari terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Meski kami sudah hidup bersama, nyatanya kekhawatirannya itu selalu tentang dia dan Shikadai. Apa dia tak pernah khawatir jika aku akan meninggalkannya? Ini sudah ajakan menikah yang ke tiga. Dia gila. Apa dia pikir aku mau bertahan di kondisi ini selamanya? Arrrggghh!" Shikamaru menjambak rambutnya. Pria itu berdiri mondar mandir lalu duduk lagi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar stres.

Sasuke menepuk bahu pria itu berusaha memberi dukungan tentang apapun yang di lakukannya. Masalah ini entah kenapa selalu menjadi rumit jika menyangkut keluarga mereka. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa harus ada patokan bagaimana kriteria pasangan. Jika sudah begitu, apalah guna perasaannya.

"Apa kau sedikitnya berpikir akan meninggalkan Temari dan Shikadai?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Dulu, Shikamaru adalah pribadi yang paling percaya diri di banding yang lainnya. Tak pernah ada masalah yang membuatnya seterpuruk ini. Dunia memang selalu memiliki cara untuk menyiksa penghuninya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia dan Shikadai terlalu berharga untukku. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi maso karna mereka." Ucap Shikamaru lirih yang justru membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Shikamaru menatap sahabatnya itu tak suka.

"Kau tahu. Tuan Fugaku yang terhormat menemui Sakura. Dan aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung." Kekeh Sasuke yang membuat dahi Shikamaru mengrenyit.

"Dan kau masih sesenang ini?"

"Ku pikir kejeniusanmu menurun karna terlalu sering di tindas Temari." Ejek Sasuke lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkan andalannya.

"Sialan kau!" Shikamaru meninju bahu sahabatnya. Benar, mungkin ini akan menjadi acara stresnya yang terakhir. Ah bukankah seharusnya memang begitu?

Sasuke menatap punggung Shikamaru yang meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Pria itu bilang sudah merindukan putranya. Apapun yang terjadi, nyatanya Shikamaru terlihat bahagia memiliki Shikadai. Dan tentu saja Temari.

Tak berselang lama, Menma datang dengan membawa beberapa pilihan tempat yang bisa di jadikan tempat tinggal untuk Sakura. Salah satunya membuat Sasuke terpaku. Tempat itu berada di pinggiran kota dengan pemandangan danau yang cantik. Sasuke tersenyum membayangkan wajah senang Sakuranya jika tinggal di sana. Sasuke tak sabar ingin menunjukkan ini pada Sakura.

Sepulang dari kantor Sasuke langsung menuju rumah Sakura. Perasaannya begitu tenang dan senang karna mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang bagus untuk Sakura. Gadisnya akan berada di titik buta Fugaku. Sasuke akan berusaha agar ayahnya tak bisa mengusik Sakuranya. Dan ini baru awal dari usahanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura dan menoleh. Ada Sakura di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan menenteng belanjaan. Dengan senyum manis Sasuke mengambil alih belanjaan dari tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa tak bilang padaku? Aku bisa mengantarmu belanja." Ucap pria raven itu. Sakura tersenyum sembari membuka pintu.

"Mini market hanya di ujung jalan Sasuke-kun..."

"Tapi..."

"Mau makan malam apa?" Potong Sakura. Senyum Sasuke makin lebar melihat Sakura yang baik-baik saja. Sasuke harap Sakuranya sungguh baik-baik saja.

"Apa saja, asalkan ada tomatnya." Dan lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Setelah berkutat pada makan malam, mereka duduk di depan tv. Menonton acara kartun yang sudah di ulang pemutarannya beberapa kali. Sasuke menarik tubuh gadisnya ke pelukannya. Dengan antusias pria itu mengendus tengkuk Sakura hingga gadis itu terkikik geli. Kecupan Sasuke mengakhiri aksi jahilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia senang mendengarkan cerita Sakura tentang apa saja yang di lakukan gadisnya.

"Uhmmm... banyak." Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya seolah berfikir. Sebelah tangannya melingkari leher Sasuke. "Aku sudah pernah bilang tentang Mitsuki?"

"Ya, sepertinya aku ingat."

"Hari ini dia mengadu padaku. Dia bilang, dia bingung Orochimaru-san itu ibunya atau ayahnya..." Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat tawa geli Sakura. "... Dan Mitsuki selalu mengeluh jika Orochimaru-san menjawab jika hal itu tak penting. Mitsuki sungguh menggemaskan. Kau harus bertemu dengannya Sasuke-kun..."

"Aa tentu saja."

Sasuke mengernyit saat tiba-tiba tawa Sakura mereda. Bahkan raut wajah wanita itu menyendu. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, membuat pria itu bertanya-tanya penyebab perubahan perasaan Sakura ini.

"Temari bertengkar lagi dengan Shikamaru. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Shikadai. Hari ini Temari menangis Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengusap sayang punggung Sakura.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja sayang."

"Shikamaru datang padamu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mendongak menatap wajah prianya.

"Hn."

"Apa yang di katakannya?" Tak biasanya Sakura menjadi pribadi yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Apa karna ini menyangkut Temari? Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung bagaimana harus menceritakan hal itu. Yang dia ingat hanya intinya saja.

"Dia akan menikahi Temari bagaimanapun caranya." Desahan terdengar dari bibir gadisnya. Tubuh gadis itu kembali rileks di pelukannya.

"Untunglah itu Shikamaru." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung dengan arti ucapan gadisnya. "... Maksudku jika bukan Shikamaru, mungkin tak akan sabar menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Temari."

"Kau benar. Ah coba lihat ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari saku jasnya. Foto tempat tinggal baru untuk Sakura yang di pilihnya.

"Apa ini?" Sakura mengamati foto-foto dari Sasuke.

"Cantikkan? Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Senyum Sakura merekah selagi matanya masih mengamati pemandangan indah di dalam foto.

"Itu rumah barumu. Kau akan secepatnya tinggal di sana." Senyum Sakura luntur mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Gadis itu meletakkan foto di tangannya ke meja dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke jadi salah tingkah. "Maaf tak membicarakannya dulu denganmu. Aku hanya ingin kau jauh dari jangkauan tou-san. Sungguh aku tak ingin kau menangis karna tou-san lagi." Lirih Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana Sasuke-kun. Tidak karna permintaanmu, tidak juga karna perintah tou-sanmu." Ucapan tegas Sakura terasa menusuk jantung Sasuke. Nyaris tak pernah Sakura bersikap seperti ini padanya. Apa yang salah dari meminta Sakura pindah? Justru Sasuke ingin agar Sakuranya hidup tenang tanpa Fugaku bisa mengusirnya. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Sakura marah padanya. Ini demi Sakura, demi dirinya dan demi mereka berdua.

Tbc...


End file.
